1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to golf tee setters and holders, specifically to a simple and compact reusable device having a three-fold purpose, first to align a golfer to the desired flight path of his or her golf ball, second to position the face of the golfer""s club to the intended direction of the ball, and third to enable the golfer to place his/her club head or face at the exact center of the golf ball during club/ball contact. Its use can benefit all golfers by helping them to visualize the position they must take in addressing and striking a golf ball to obtain greater distance and accuracy in launching the ball along a desired flight path. The present invention comprises a substantially T-shaped plate that is used at ground level with its cross member at one of its ends, one centrally located aperture therethrough that is sized and configured for insertion of a golf tee, and the end remote from its cross member having a configuration that tapers to a point. In addition, a darkened substantially perpendicular line extends from the aperture to the center of the cross member, for use by the golfer in positioning his/her club face to the exact center of the golf ball for a center strike of the golf ball at the time of club/ball contact and greater distance and accuracy of the ball once struck. Although not limited thereto, the maximum length and width dimensions of the plate are typically three inches or less. Also, during use the plate is placed on the ground at a spaced-apart distance in front of the golfer""s feet with the central aperture positioned under the anticipated point of contact between the ball and the face of the golfer""s club. Subsequently, the plate is situated into its usable position with its tapered end directed toward the intended flight path of the golf ball ultimately supported thereby, a golf tee is inserted through the plate""s aperture and partially into the ground below the plate, and a golf ball is balanced upon the top surface of the tee at a spaced apart distance above the upper surface of the plate. As the golfer addresses the ball prior to striking it, he or she is positioned to face one of the sides of the plate, not its pointed end or its cross member, with the pointed end of the plate being directed toward the intended flight path of the golf ball and the cross member oriented toward the direction from which the club will be swung so that the golfer can use the cross member to align the face of the golf club prior to the golfer""s swing, with the darkened line extending from the aperture to the center of the cross member giving the golfer exact center of the golf ball as a reference for club face positioning. Thus, once the plate is properly positioned at ground level, the golfer is able to rely on the tapered end, cross member, and the darkened perpendicular line between the aperture and the cross member, for directional assistance in self-alignment relative to the desired flight path of his or her golf ball and positioning of the golfer""s club face to the intended direction of ball movement for accurate launching of the ball along an intended flight path. Since the golfer does not have to look up prior to the swing, the golfer""s position and stance are not compromised during the swing, resulting in a straightened swing that is more consistent in launching a golf ball through the desired flight path. Further, since the present invention is compact in size, typically having length and width dimensions three inches or less, it can easily be stored in a clothing pocket or golf bag between uses. Although standard tees can be used with the present invention and adjusted in height for use with different types of clubs, other tees can also be used, such as a tee having added length dimension that provides more options in ball height adjustment, as well as a tee with several spaced-apart laterally-extending grooves on its shaft that are configured to engage the aperture in the present invention plate and thereby fix the grooved tee at several pre-determined heights, with each groove being designated for ball contact with a different type of club so that a center strike of the launched golf ball can be more consistently achieved, producing more even ball recoil and a more predictable shot. The size of golf tee used is therefore selected according to user preference, however, the suggested minimum size is approximately two-and-one-fourth inches, or fifty-five millimeters.
2. Description of the Related Art
Good performance in golf demands consistency from the golfer, and many golfers seek aids to improve stance, swing, and ball contact during practice and games. Often, such devices are complex and expensive to use. In contrast, the present invention is simple in design, easy to use, compact, effective, and can be manufactured and sold for a reasonable cost. Further, when not in use, it is small enough to be conveniently stored in a clothing pocket or a golf bag, where it can be readily accessed for immediate use as often as needed.
The device thought to be closest to the present invention is the invention disclosed in U.S. Pat. 5,482,284 to Vandever (1996). The Vandever invention and the present invention are both golf training and practice devices that assist a golfer in more accurately determining the flight path of a golf ball. However, there are important differences between the Vandever invention and the present invention. The Vandever invention comprises two major parts. The first part has four evenly spaced apart pointers extending from a central hub. One of the pointers extends rearwardly toward the golfer. Another pointer extends in the opposite direction toward the ball, and the remaining two pointers extend laterally relative to the golfer, respectively extending in the direction of the intended flight path of the golf ball once it is struck and in the opposed direction from which the golf ball is to be struck. Each of the golfer""s feet are positioned on a different side of the pointer that extends rearwardly toward the golfer, with both feet remaining behind the laterally extending pointers in a position remote from the ball. The second part of the Vandever invention is an alignment member that assists the golfer in angling the face of the club for optimal club/ball contact. The alignment member is attached to the one of the pointers extending toward the ball. In contrast, the present invention is less complex in design and has a unitary construction. No time is required to assemble the present invention prior to use, as it is employed without assembly. Also, when using the Vandever invention, the golf ball to be struck is positioned at the end of a pointer. In contrast, with the present invention, the golf ball to be struck is balanced on a tee above its centrally located aperture. Another difference between the present invention and the Vandever invention is that the portion of the present invention providing flight path directional assistance to a golfer is the end that tapers to a point, while in the Vandever invention the laterally extending pointer is aimed toward the intended flight path of the ball. Also, the alignment portion of the Vandever invention is a separate component that is attached to the forwardly extending pointer and during use is positioned between the ball and the laterally-extending pointer employed as its flight path directional aid. In the present invention the cross member is used for such club face alignment. In addition, the present invention is smaller than the Vandever invention, simpler to use, does not require assembly, and is less expensive to manufacture. No golf tee holder and directional aid is known to have the same structure or all of the advantages of the present invention.
It is the primary object of this invention to provide a compact and easy-to-use reusable device upon which a golfer can rely for effective directional assistance in striking a golf ball balanced upon a tee. It is also an object of this invention to provide a device which that prevents a golfer from having to look up prior to or during the initial stages of a swing so that his or her position and stance are not lost, and whereby a straightened swing is achieved that is more accurate and consistent in launching a golf ball through an intended flight path. It is a further object of this invention to provide a directional tee apparatus that ensures a steady swing of a golf club prior to club/ball contact and prevents premature wrist hinge. A further object of this invention is to provide a directional tee apparatus that is suitable for use by all golfers. It is also an object of this invention to provide a directional tee apparatus that is able to adjust ball height. It is also an object of this invention to provide a directional tee apparatus that can be used with standard golf tees, tees having added length dimension, as well as grooved tees that are adapted to provide pre-determined increments of ball height adjustment. It is a further object of this invention to provide a directional tee apparatus that is lightweight for easy transport and storage between uses. A further object of this invention is to provide a directional tee apparatus that is made from durable materials and requires little or no maintenance between uses. It is a further object of this invention to provide a directional tee apparatus that is simple in design for cost effective manufacture.
As described herein, properly manufactured, and used at ground level to position a golf ball relative to a golfer, prior to club/ball contact and ball launch into a desired flight path, the present invention provides golfers with a means for straightening their swings when striking the ball, and assistance in positioning their club faces directly in the exact center of the golf ball during club/ball contact that results in a more predictable shot. The present invention can be repeatedly used during practice or during a game, and can provide assistance to golfers of all experience and skill levels by helping them to visualize the position they must take in addressing and striking a ball to obtain an intended flight path of the struck ball with greater accuracy. Further, by channeling the forward motion of the club, it corrects inaccuracies in a golfer""s swing. Since the present invention is compact and placed at ground level under the ball, with the outer vertical surface of the cross member being used to align the face of the golfer""s club, the perpendicular line between the central aperture cross member being used to place the club face in the direct center of the golf ball during club/face contact, and the pointed end providing directional assistance to the golfer for self-alignment, with the pointed end, perpendicular line, and cross member all being in close visual proximity to the ball and the adjacent club head prior to the swing, the golfer can concentrate on his/her swing without having to look up, allowing the golfer""s position and stance to remain uncompromised during the swing and resulting in a straightened swing that is more consistent in launching a golf ball through a desired flight path. During use, the present invention always stays at ground level, with the ball to be struck balanced on a tee inserted through its plate""s central aperture and into the ground. Further, the present invention is simple and efficient to use, since it has a unitary construction and there is no complex set-up prior to use or dismantling between uses. The simple configuration also makes it cost effective to manufacture. Ease in transport between uses is facilitated by its small size, typically having maximum length and width dimensions that are three inches or less, as well as the capability of the present invention to be manufactured from lightweight materials such as plastic. Further, the materials from which it is made are preferably durable for repeated reuse and selected so that little or no maintenance is required between uses. Before the present invention is employed with a golf ball in play, the golfer needs to determine the desired flight path for the ball and select an appropriate ground location relative to that flight path for placing the present invention. The plate""s aperture is centered upon the selected location and the pointed end of the plate is then aimed in the direction of the desired flight path. A tee is then inserted through the central aperture of the plate and partially into the ground, after which the golf ball to be launched is balanced upon the top surface of the tee. Any type of tee can be used, including those with grooves for ball height adjustment at pre-determined increments and those having a longer shaft than standard size tees. However, a tee that having a length of at least two-and-one-fourth inches is preferred. Use of the cross member of the present invention to align the golfer""s club ensures a confident and steady swing, and prevents premature wrist hinge. The darkened perpendicular line on the surface of the T-shaped plate between the aperture and the cross member can then be used to position the club face to the exact center of the golf ball. Informational markings in the form of instructions for present invention use may also assist the golfer in orientation of the present invention device, as well as orientation of the golf club face with the cross member for assistance in obtaining a center strike of the intended golf ball when the golf club is ultimately swung.
While the description herein provides preferred embodiments of the present invention, it should not be used to limit its scope. For example, variations of the present invention, while not shown and described herein, can also be considered within the scope of the present invention, such as variations in the length and width dimensions of the main body of the plate between its pointed end and the cross member, the length and width dimensions of the cross member, the thickness dimension of the plate, the size of the acute angle created by the pointed end, and the number and type of informational markings used, if any. Thus, the scope of the present invention should be determined by the appended claims and their legal equivalents, rather than being limited to the examples given.